


Worlds Upon Worlds

by SatiricalDraperies



Series: Inception Gen Week 2019 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Inception Gen Week 2019, Quite Literally, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: inception gen week day 6: worldbuildingThey all build worlds as different as their creators.





	Worlds Upon Worlds

Eames’ worlds are nothing more than the minimum required to keep people alive. Sometimes, not even that, if his projections don’t realize they need to breathe. His people are alive, even if his worlds are not.

Arthur’s worlds, on the other hand, are convoluted ideas on top of ideas on top of ideas. Walking through them, you fall from paradox to paradox. There is no energy lost to heat and so his pendulums swing forever, keeping perfect time while strains of far away music drift through the clean lines.

Yusuf’s worlds are colorful and interesting and anything could happen. Probability doesn’t work the same way. Rain droplets fall up and jungles grow in minutes and only the cats don’t seem to be perturbed by this ever changing environment.

Ariadne’s worlds are tall, stretching up and up and up. The buildings change like layers of sedimentary rock in a canyon older than time itself. Gravity shifts until people are walking up and cars are driving down and everything is folded in on itself.

Cobb's worlds are soft and hazy and they feel like nostalgia. It’s the ultimate act of voyeurism, to watch yourself moving through the past and the future and what could have been. What may still be.


End file.
